1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the decomposition of hydrogen sulfide. More particularly, the invention relates to the decomposition of hydrogen sulfide in an electrical discharge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydrogen sulfide is one of the most toxic of gases, even more harmful than phosgene and cyanide gases. It is also very corrosive and responsible for the rapid deterioration of equipment. Industrially, hydrogen sulfide is emitted by SO.sub.2 and metal sulfide reduction plants, oil refineries, natural gas producers, coking furnaces, kraft papermills, tanneries, and chemical plants manufacturing sulfur-containing compounds.
In view of these harmful effects of hydrogen sulfide there has been concerted efforts directed toward increasing the removal efficiencies of hydrogen sulfide to avoid secondary pollution, regardless of the economics involved. It is known, for example, that hydrogen sulfide can be removed with aqueous alkaline solutions, non-aqueous organic amines and dry basic oxides. The sorption of hydrogen sulfide on a solid or a liquid, however, is only a temporary solution since the hydrogen sulfide sorbent must be regenerated for use. These regeneration techniques usually involve multistep operations including the steps of stripping the hydrogen sulfide with wet or dry heat, followed by the partial oxidation of the hydrogen sulfide to SO.sub.2 which is then converted to sulfur by, for instance, the Claus process or the Townsend process. If the Claus process (solid catalyst) is used in the catalytic reduction step, the hot sulfur vapor is difficult to condense while in the Townsend process (liquid catalyst) the colloidal sulfur is difficult to reclaim from the liquid.
It has also been known that hydrogen sulfide can be decomposed to hydrogen and sulfur with ultraviolet light radiation or by heat (e.g., above 500.degree. C) or by electrolysis in an electrolyte. All of these techniques are not without their shortcomings, however, and involve either cumbersome procedures, less than desirable yields or decomposition products other than sulfur and hydrogen. Methods depending on oxidation of hydrogen sulfide, for instance, produce water rather than the more economically valuable hydrogen.